Fanmade Sing a ma jigs
3rd group.png|The last 24 sing a ma jigs for now. These are Sing-a-ma-jigs created by other users. They all have a new mode called counting. Right after jibber jabber and before song mode. There's not 3 ways to play. There's 4 instead. How do you think they should enter counting mode? All of them drawn by punchcar63. Counting mode entries Basic #Rainbow (Sings "Somewhere Over The Rainbow") #Fuschia (Sings "You Are My Sunshine) #Plum (Sings "The Itsy Bitsy Spider") #Dark Green (Sings "This Old Man") #Electric Blue (Sings "Row Row Row Your Boat") #Apple* (Sings "Swing Low, Sweet Chariot") #Cherry* (Sings "Three Blind Mice") #Strawberry* (Sings "Humpty Dumpty") #Dark Blue (Sings "If You're Happy And You Know It") #Royal Blue* (Sings "High Hopes") #Emerald Green (Sings "Misty, Moisty Morning") #Cyan (sings "Erie Canal") #Indigo (Sings "I've Been Working On The Railroad") #Cerulean (Sings "Mary Had A Little Lamb") #Chartreuse (Sings "5 Little Monkeys Jumping on The Bed") #Dandelion (Sings "Polly Wolly Doodle") #Peach (Sings "Yes, We Have No Bananas") #Green (Sings "Tom, Tom, The Piper's Son") #Lavender (Sings "Here We Go around The Mulberry Bush") #Navy Blue (Sings "Baa Baa Black Sheep") #Periwinkle (Sings "Here We Go Loopty Loo") #Vermillion* (Sings "Yes Sir! That's My Baby") #Sky Blue (Sings "The Bear Went Over the Mountain") #Marigold (Sings "A Peanut Sat On A Railroad Track") #Sunshine (Sings "Down By the Bay") #Black (Sings "The Old Gray Mare") #Olive Green (Sings "Hickory Dickory Dock") #Magenta (Sings "The Wheels on the Bus") #Turquoise (Sings "Simple Simon") #Maroon (Sings "Ain't She Sweet?") #Raspberry (Sings "Say Say My Playmate"(You)) #Gray (Sings "The Other Day I Met A Bear") #Blue (Sings "Do Lord") #Orange* (Sings "The Hokey Pokey") #Tan (Sings "Little Boy Blue") #Silver* (Sings "While Strolling in the Park One Day") #Wisteria* (Sings "Wee Willie Winkie") #White (Sings "3 Little Kittens") #Pineapple (Sings "BINGO") #Tangelo (Sings "The Fishing song") #Light Green (Sings "Three Jolly Fishermen") #Purple* (Sings "I Dreamed of Jeanie") #Raspberry 2 (Sings "My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean") #Cotton Candy* (Sings "5 Little Peas in a Pea Pod Pressed") #Kelly Green (Sings "Black I Am and Much Admired") #Sunburn Orange (sings "Lazy Mary, Will You Get Up?") #Kiwi (sings "Do Your Ears Hang low?") #Citron Green* (I've Got The Joy Down In My Heart) #Scarlet* (Pop Goes the Weasel") #Canary (Inch By Inch, Row By Row) #Fern* (The Drunken Sailor) #Orchid (Sings "Miss Polly Had a Dolly") #Sea Green (Sings "The Grand Old Duke of York") #Royal Purple (zipadeedoodah) #Ocean Blue (Sings "I Love The Mountains") #Bubble Gum Pink* (Peanut Butter and JElly) #Salmon (Frere Jacques) #Atomic Purple* (Alice the Camel) #Atomic blue (Man on Flying Trapeze) #Atomic green (Sings "The Yellow Rose of Texas") #Deep Blue (Teddybear Picnic) #Chocolate* (Hnads Are Strong) #Vanilla* (Sings "Keep Your Sunny Side Up") #Banana (Sings "Sweet Georgia Brown") #Egyptian blue (Sings "My wild Irish rose") #Mauve (Sings "Mary Mary Quite Contrary") #Watermelon* (Sings "Arabella Miller") #Hazel (Sings "Up the Tall White Candlestick") #Grape (Sings "Make New Friends") #Blonde (Jack and Jill) #Ginger (Itsy-Bitsy Teeny-Weeny Yellow Polka-Dot Bikini) #Blueberry (Tingalayo) #Blackberry (Sings "Red River Valley") #Light Red* (Sings "Camptown Races") #Light Orange* (Sings "Harrigan") #Light Yellow* (Jamaican Farewell) #Light Pink (Button Up Your Overcoat) #Light Purple (Purple People Eater) #Mahogany (Edelweiss) #Burgundy #Auburn (Sings "The Finger Family") #Ochre* (Lucy Locket) #Goldenrod (Bicycle Built for 2) #Carnation Pink*(Sally Go Round The Sun) #Pink (2) (Sings "Secret Love") #Shocking Pink (Mary Tyler Moore theme) #Rust (Sings "I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles") #Juniper Green* (Cat Came Back) #Gold* (Sings "Rain Rain Go Away") #Brass (Sings "Greensleeves") #Powder pink (Green and Blue) #Gunmetal (Sings "The Campbell's Are Coming") #Blue* #Red (La Cucaracha) #Yellow (Again, sings "Buffalo Gals") #Green* (Again, sings "10 Green Bottles") #Black (2) (Fiddle-I-Dee) #Hunter Green (Sings "The Monkey and the Engineer") #Brick red #Crimson (Dear Old Pals) #Teal (Tom Dooley) #Mint green (The Great Big Moose) #Blue #Rainbow (2) (Witch Doctor) #Hot Magenta (If I Had A Hammer) #Beige #Ivory* (Brady Bunch) #Brown (Git Along, Little Dogies) #Sun tan orange (Sings "Mama Don't Allow") #Electric green (Alexander's Ragtime Band) #Ruby* (Ring Around the Rosie) #Blush pink (Little Bo Peep) #Orange (3)* #Pink (3)* (Sings "One Finger, One Thumb") #Atomic Red (Sings "Put On A Happy Face") #Atomic Yellow* (Sings "Jim Along Josie") #Atomic Pink (Sings "Personality") #Peony (Sings "Alouette") #Ice Blue #Atomic Tangerine (Sings "Ding Dong Bell") #Lime #Azure #Dark blue (2) The ones marked * have the Voice Wiggle Effect. Colorblendz Collection #Aqua-Blue (Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious) #Red-Orange (Henry the 8th) #Red-Purple (Magenta) #Blue-Green* (Fooba Wooba John) #Blue-Violet (Sings "Have You Ever Seen a Horsefly?") #Spring Green (Sings "Weenie Man") #Yellow-Orange #Yellow-Green (Sings "Johnny, Johnny, Yes Papa?") #Violet-Red Zoo Buddies #Lion (Sings "I Went To the Animal Fair") #Panda* (Sings "If I Could Talk to the Animals") #Elephant (Sings "If You're Happy And You Know It") #Monkey* (Sings "5 little monkeys jumping on the bed") #Brown Bear* (Sings "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear") #Tiger (Sings "Animal Crackers in My Soup") #Polar bear (Sings "12 Days of Christmas") #Elephant (2) #Lion (2) #Rhino #Polar Bear #2 (Sings "I Am A Polar Bear") Kohl's/Winners Exclusives #Farmer (Sings "Old MacDonald Had a Farm") #Cowboy (Sings "The Ballad of Pecos Bill") #Astronaut (Sings "Fly Me to The Moon") #Pirate (Sings "Give Me Some Time To Blow The Man Down") #Chef (Sings "Hot Cross Buns") #Doctor (Sings "These Bones (Dem Bones)") #Clown (Sings "Boom Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?") #Ringmaster (Sings "Casey Would Waltz with a Strawberry Blonde") #Superhero (Sings "You're A Winner If You Try") (A Custom Original Sing-a-ma-jig Song) #Ballerina (Sings "What A Wonderful World") #Cowgirl (Sings "Happy Trails") #Movie Star (Sings "Give My Regards to Broadway") #Magician #Director (Sings "Hey a Movie!") #Police Officer #Roy G Biv #School student #Caveman #Male Sailor #Female sailor #Bee keeper #Artist #Scientist (Sings "The Elements") #Patchwork (Sings "Confidence") Seasonal #Monster (Halloween) (Sings "Great Green Gobs of Greasy Grimy Gopher Guts") #Ghoul (Halloween) (Sings "Great Green Gobs of Greasy Grimy Gopher Guts") #Vampire (Halloween) (Sings "Great Green Gobs of Greasy Grimy Gopher Guts") #Zombie (Halloween) (Sings "Great Green Gobs of Greasy Grimy Gopher Guts") #Mummy (Halloween) (sings "Great Green Gobs of Greasy Grimy Gopher Guts") #Elf (Christmas) (Sings "Santa Claus is Coming To Town") #Nutcracker Soldier (Christmas) #Cupid (Valentine's Day) (Sings "Let Me Call You Sweetheart") #Lady Liberty (Independence Day) (Sings "You're A Grand Old Flag") #Indian (Thanksgiving) #Pilgrim (Thanksgiving) #Angel (Christmas) (Sings "Angels We Have Heard on High") #New Year (New Year's) (Sings "Auld Lang Syne") #Teacher (Back to School) (Sings "The Alphabet Song") #Teacher (2) (Last day of School) (Sings "The numbers song"(An original)) #Uncle Sam (Independence Day) #Mountie (Canada Day) (Sings "O Canada") #Teacher (3) (100th Day of School) #Summer Boy (sings Mr. Sun) #Summer Girl (same song as Summer Boy) #Stay puft marshmallows man (Halloween) (Sings "Skip to my lou") #Frankenstein (Halloween) (Sings "Great Green Gobs of Greasy Grimy Gopher Guts") #New Snowman (Christmas) (sings "Frosty the Snowman") #New Reindeer (Christmas) (sings "Jingle bell rock") #Phantom (Halloween) (sings "The Hearse Song") #New Easter Bunny (sings "Easter Parade") Birthday #Birthday Bass #Birthday Alto #Birthday Baritone #Violet (Birthday) #Birthday Mezzo-Soprano #Birthday Mezzo-Tenor #Birthday Mezzo-Alto #Birthday Mezzo-Bass #Birthday Mezzo-Baritone #Rose (Birthday) #Aqua (Birthday) #Lime (Birthday) #Teal (Birthday) #Pink (Birthday) #Red (Birthday) #Lilac (Birthday) #Lemon (Birthday) #Yellow (Birthday) Sports #Baseball #Football #Soccer #Basketball #Hockey #Tennis #Swimming The Hits! # Walkin' On the Sun (Dark Blue) # Splish Splash! (Sky Blue) # Material Girl (Purple) # I'm a Believer (Orange) # Oops, I Did It Again(Green) # Burnin' Love (Teal) #Video Killed the Radio Star (Dark Green) # Electric Avenue (Lime Green) #Rock Around the Clock (Royal Blue) # Funkytown (Mint Green with peppermint scent) # Shout (New Red) #That Don't Impress Me Much (New Yellow) # It Was Acceptable In The 80's (Deep Blue) #Soul Man (Gold) #Your Mama Don't Dance (Light Blue) #Jailhouse Rock (Ocean Blue with ocean scent) #Hound Dog (Sea Green) #Game of Love (Bubblegum Pink) #Stayin' Alive (Bright Blue) #We're An American Band (Tangerine) #YMCA (Midnight) #Mambo Number 5 (Navy Blue) #Maniac (Silver) #True Colors (Fuschia) #Super Freak (Cherry) #Wild Thing (Lemon) #Blue Suede Shoes (Atomic blue) #It's Not Unusual (Grape) #Born to Be Wild (Turquoise) #You Better Run (Electric Blue) #What I Like About You (Jade Green) #Like a Virgin (Hot Pink) #Twist and Shout (Tan) #Firework (Magenta) #Oh My God You Guys! (Sunshine) #The Twist (Apple) #Hey Ya! (Periwinkle) #Lollipop (Bright red) #Shake It(Electric green) #Ramblin' Man (Fern) #A Country Boy Can Survive (Brown) #I Fought the Man and the Man Won (Crimson) #Hit Me With your Best Shot (Scarlet) #Bohemian Rhapsody (Atomic Green) # Yakety Yak (Hunter Green) #Sk8er Boi (Atomic Purple) #Unwritten (Watermelon) #Hot Hot Hot (Maroon) #These Boots Are Made For Walkin' (Lilac) #Get Down Tonight (Aqua) #Crazy in Love (Rose) # American Pie (Midnight Blue) # Whenever, Wherever (Frost) # Every Breath You Take (Mint Green) # The Tide Is High (Violet) # Baby (Dark Purple) Crayola exclusive #Blue #Green #Brown #Orange #Purple #Red #Pink #Yellow Robots #Robot (Red) (Sings "Hello ma baby") #Robot (Yellow) #Robot (Dark Blue) #Robot (Pink) (Sings "I Wanna Be Loved By You") #Robot (Green) #Robot (Brown) (Sings "Great Big Moose") #Robot (Orange) # Robot (Purple) Fun fact- The green and blue ones are the only two with hair. Disney and Disney Jr. Collection #Leo (Little Einsteins Theme Song) #June (Little Einsteins, Hello My baby) #Quincy (Little Einsteins, This Old Man) #Annie (Little Einsteins, Sing SIng SIng) #Handy Manny (Handy Manny Theme Song) #Sofia #Anna (The First Time in Forever) #Elsa (Let It Go) #BB (Vintage Disney Junior) #Stanley #Olie #Zowie #Billy #Pooh #Tigger #Piglet #Basil (Green) #Ginger (Pink) #Lily (Orange) #Root (Blue) #Johnny (Yellow) #Roo Sailor Scouts #Sailor Moon (Yellow) (Sings "Sailor moon theme song") Voiced by Tracey Moore #Sailor Venus (Orange) (Sings "Swing Low, Sweet Chariot") Voiced by Emilie Barlow #Sailor Mars (Bright Red) (Sings "Swing Low, Sweet Chariot") Voiced by Katie Griffin #Sailor Mini Moon (Pink) (Sings "Old MacDonald Had a Farm") Voiced by Stephanie Beard #''Sailor Uranus (Teal) (Sings "The farmer in the dell" (Just like the lilac sing ma jig)) Voiced by Sarah LaFleur #Sailor Jupiter (Emerald green)'' (Sings "If all of the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops") Voiced by Susan Roman #''Sailor Mercury (Blue) (Sings "If all of the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops") Voiced by Karen Bernstein #Sailor Neptune (Cyan)'' (Sings "Chim chim chiree") Voiced by Barbara Radecki #Sailor Pluto (Dark Purple) (Sings "Boom Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?") Voiced by Sabrina Grdevich #Sailor Saturn (Pinkish Purple) (Sings "When the saints go marching in" (Just like the normal blue sing a ma jig)) Voiced by Jen Gould #Sailor V (Gold) (Sings "On top of old smokey" (Just like the normal orange sing a ma jig)) Voiced by Stephanie Morgenstern #Pink Sailor Scout (Sings "A sailor went to C,C,C.) #''Tuxedo Mask (Blue'') (Sings "Oh, Susannah".) Fun fact: Sailor Murcury and Sailor Jupiter both sing "If all of the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops" Fun fact: Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus both sing "Swing Low, Sweet Chariot" All of the Sailor scout sing a ma jigs have the voices of the girls who dubbed them in english. The Italicized ones have voice wiggle effect. Babies #Baby Blue (Sings "Pat A Cake") #Baby Dark Blue (Sings "Rockabye Baby") #Baby Black #Baby New Red #Baby New Yellow #Baby dark purple #Baby Bright green #Baby Fuschia #Baby sea green #Baby Lime green #Baby new orange #Baby turquoise #Baby Magenta (Sings "Old MacDonald Had a Farm") #Baby Pink (Sings "Baby Face") #Baby Red* (Sings "5 Little Peas in a Pea Pod Pressed") #Baby Yellow* (Sings "Golden Slumbers") #Baby Green (Sings "5 Little Monkeys Jumping on The Bed") #Baby Brown (Sings "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear") #Baby Orange (Sings "Lullaby and Goodnight") #Baby Purple* (Sings "Miss Polly Had a Dolly") #Baby new pink The Alvin show #Alvin #Simon #Theodore #David Clowns #Clown (Sings "Boom Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?") #Clown 2 (Sings "On with the show") #Clown 3 (Sings "The alphabet song") #Clown 4 (Sings "If you're happy and you know it") Preschool popstars #Jazzmine (Sings "Divas in training wheels" (Chorus)) #Bailey (Sings "Haircut strut") #Hailey (Sings "I didn't mean to burp") Brights #Bright Yellow* (Sings "Do You Know The Muffin Man?") #Bright Pink (Sings "Lilly Of Laguna") #Bright Blue (Sings "Aiken Drum") #Bright Green* (Sings "This is The Song That Never Ends") #Bright Red (Sings "Hello Ma Baby") #Bright Orange* (Sings "Did You Ever See a Lassie") #Bright Purple (Sings "Little Teapot") Groovy Girls #Gwen (GROOVY) (Sings "Cleaning Up My Mod Pod") #Reese (GROOVY) (Sings "Dressing Up My Besties") #O'Ryan (GROOVY) (Sings the "Mod Pod Blues") #Oki (GROOVY) (Sings "I Love My Mod Pod") #Vanessa (GROOVY) (Sings "Fashion Swap") #Yvette (GROOVY) (Sings "I Can Change My Clothes EAch morning") #Ardella (Troop) (Sings "Do Your Ears Hang Low?") #Ailene (Sings G, R, O, another O, V, Y) #Ayanna (Sings The Groovy girl Rap) #Angelique (Sings "Groovy Girls Theme Song") # Sean (sings # Kyle (sings Nick Jr. and Nickelodeon #Gil (sings Nobody Nose) #Molly* (sings Sun, Beautiful Sun) #Goby (sings Long Time Ago) #Deema* (sings Bubble City) #Nonny (sings Bubble Guppies theme song) # Oona (sings Buggin' Out) #Bubble Puppy (On Top of Old Smokey) #Milli* (sings the Team Umizoomi Theme Song) #Geo* (sings This Old Man) #Bot * (sings #Arnold (Arnold, Gerald and Harold are everywhere. The rest of the Hey Arnold singamajigs are Urban Outfitters exclusive. He sings "These Boots Are Made for Walkin'.") #Gerald* (sings This Old Man) #Stinky (Do you like waffles) #Harold * (sings This Old Man) #Zoey (Zoey 101 Theme) #Nicole (Permanent Midnight) #Lola (Bright pink, The Macalana) #Michael (Bright red, Monday into Saturday) #Helena (Pop Goes the Weasel, caramel) #Stacey (Red, Sassafrass Tea) #Helga* (Buffalo gal won't you come out tonight?) #Phoebe (Buffalo gal won't you come out tonight?) #Lila* (Mint green, Moonlight Bay) #Joe (Red) #Steve (Blue) # Naiya (Pink, Hands are Strong) # Emma (Red with yellow music notes, A Fine Musician and The Music Man) # Kate (Old McDonald) # Pablo (Into the City) (A Jolly Good Fellow) # Uniqua (Uh-Oh!) # Tyrone (Nothing Too Tough) # Pablo (Backyardigans Collection) # Dora (Brown, Tingalayo-all Dora and Friends: Into the City singamajigs are Toys R Us exclusive.) # Diego (Go Diego Go! Theme song, royal blue) # Alicia # Sid (Electric Blue) # Earl ( # Brainy ( # Helen (fanmade Hey Arnold! character who's Helga's bossy older sister,) # Olga (I Am A Fine Musician) # Eugene (If I Had a Hammer) # Rhonda (Weenie Man) # Alana (A Fine Musician) # Sam (Sam & Cat Theme Song) # Cat (Take Me Down To The Basement) # Fanboy (Sings his parody of "I'm A Little Teapot") # Chum Chum (Sings "Fanboy and Chum Chum Theme") # Marsha (Sings "The Bunny Dance") # Yo (Sings "The S.S. Cuddles") # Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum) (Sings "I Am a Wizard Who Comes from Milkweed") # Yuki (turquoise, Sakura) # Mei (aqua-blue, Friendship Day) # Feetface (turquoise, Something New) # Linny (sings The Phone Is Ringing) # Tuck (sings Teamwork) # Ming-Ming (sings Wonder Pets, We're On Our Way) Spin-Offs *Rap-a-Ma-Jigs *Sing-a-Ma-Jigs Deluxe Little Mozarts Clara Schumann-Cat (sings I Had a Cat) Beethoven Bear (sings Twinkle Twinkle Little Star) J.S. Bunny (sings the JS Bunny Hop) Mozart Mouse (sings Old MacDonald) Haydn Hippo (sing School Rules) Elgar E. Elephant (sings An elephant Walks Like This and That) Pachelbel Penguin (sings Puccini Pooch (sings Nina Ballerina (Bright purple Bear) (sings Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures Orange: Sarah Maria Green: Betsy Molly Red: Scott Newton Blue: Billy Kenji Yellow: Mrs. O'Connor Bus Driver Bob Mr. Richard Warner Powerpuff Girls. Blossom (Pink) (Over the River) Bubbles (Light blue) (Wheels on the bus) Buttercup (Sea Green) (99 Powerpuff Girls on the Wall) Rowdyruff Boys. Brick (Dark red) Boomer (Dark blue) Butch (Lime green) Backyard Sports (2004) #Achmed Kahn #Amir Kahn #Angela Delvecchio #Annie Frazier #Annie Frazier (2) #Ashley Webber #Billy Jean Blackwood #Dante Robinson #Dimitri Petrovich #Ernie Steele #Gretchen Hasselhoff #Jorge Garcia #Kenny Kawaguchi #Kieasha Phillips #Kimmy Eckman #Luanne Lui #Maria Luna #Marky Dubois #Mikey Thomas #Pete Wheeler #Reese Worthington #Ricky Johnson #Sally Dobbs #Sidney Webber #Stephanie Morgan #Tony Delvecchio #Vicki Kawaguchi Peppa Pig #Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig Theme Song) #George (I Am The Music Man) #Suzy Sheep (Polly Wolly Doodle) #Pedro Pony (There's A Hole in The Bottom Of The Sea) #Uncle Pig (Happy Shape Song) #Auntie Pig (A B C D E F G) #Mummy Pig (Rock A Bye Baby) #Daddy Pig (Ride A Cock Horse) #Danny Dog (This Old Man) #Chloe (I've Been Working On The Railroad) #Emily Elephant (Nellie The Elephant) #Edmond (I Can't Remember The Words To This Song) #Candy Cat (She'll Be Coming Round The Mountain) #Rebecca Rabbit (if Your Happy And You Know it) #Richard (Head Sholders Knees And Toes to the tune of London bridges) Gorillaz *2D **V1 (Clint Eastwood) **V2 (Feel Good Inc.) **V3 (Stylo) *Noodle **V1 (19-2000) **V2 (DARE) **V3 (Broken) *Murdoc **V1 (Tomorrow Comes Today) **V2 (Rock It) **V3 (Rhinestone Eyes) *Russel **V1 (Rock the House) **V2 (Dirty Harry) **V3 (On Melancholy Hill) *Cyborg Noodle (Super Fast Jellyfish) LocoRoco #Kulche (Bu Bu Poruche) #Priffy (Consepontowa) #Tupley (Tajya Natata) #Pekeroné (Panguraratta) Pepper Ann #Pepper Ann (theme song) #Milo (Chicken) #Nicky (Heck of a Town) #Moose (London Bridge) #Stewart (ABC) #Trinket (Twinkle Twinkle) Category:Sing-A-Ma-Jigs Category:Fanmade Sing-a-ma-jigs